


He Wants Him

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited!Wincest, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: Sammy is at the peak of puberty and Dean wants him now more than ever.





	He Wants Him

God, how could Sammy be so blind? A girl could lean right over the table and plant a wet one on him and the kid would still think it was an accident. "She was just being friendly, Dean. She wasn't flirting with me, no way."  
But Dean could see it. Oh, you bet he noticed, alright. Sammy was newly sixteen. His lanky string-bean body grew into a more muscly, sturdy one, and his voice seemed to drop more and more each day. Sammy could get any girl he wanted, with those innocent kaleidoscope eyes and his perfectly tousled brunette bedhead. Everyone could see it, except Sam.   
Everywhere they went, girls would look at him, turn to their friends and snicker stupidly. Dean had all of their moves memorized. Lightly brush against him when passing, ask him for directions, drop something in front of him. It's like his little brother reeked of something that only teenage girls could smell, saying "Come fuck me, I'm available." Sammy was completely oblivious to the heartbreak magic he now possessed, and how his spell was taking its toll on Dean. 

"It's only for a half hour, Dean, I'll be fine."  
"You sure? I saw some pretty beefy lookin' drunk guys in there. Why the hell did she wanna meet you here anyway?"  
"I don't know, but she's gonna pay me, so why does it matter? I just gotta teach her a couple of math concepts and I'll be outta there in no time. See ya in a bit," Sam said as he walked inside the dingy dive, clutching a few textbooks against his chest.   
Dean didn't want to go back to the motel or sit in the car, just in case Sammy needed something. So, he leaned against a part of the wall outside by a window that looked right in on Sam and his Kate Upton look-alike. He pulled a Marlboro out of the pack in his jacket pocket, lit one, and turned to look into the window as he let the cigarette dangle from his lips.   
God, he recognized the same moves once again. Leaning into the table, V-neck shirt pulled down a little too far, biting her lip. It practically made him sick, knowing that hundreds of girls wanted a piece of Sam, and knowing that Sam could give it to anyone of them if he wanted to.   
Dean was selfish and he knew it, but he wanted Sammy all to himself. His little brother was ripe for the picking, all pink cheeks and knobby knees. Dean wanted to kiss him, fuck him hard. Wanted to feel places he's never felt before. Leave marks all over his little brother so that all of these hormone-soaked girls would know that Sam Winchester belonged to someone. That he was untouchable, with the exception of his older brother. If only Sam knew how Dean felt, maybe he could have everything he ever wanted. But, no matter how much Dean wanted to fuck his little brother better than any of these chicks ever could, he knew that he had to protect Sam. That was his job, to make sure no one ever hurt his little Sammy. So, in a way, Sammy does belong to Dean. Maybe just not in the way he's always dreamed of.


End file.
